Cast a Deadly Spell
Cast a Deadly Spell is a holodeck game meant to be played in the Chateau holodeck for a minimum of two players. Each player takes on the role of one of six magic Masters, striving to control the kingdom by decimating the other Masters. In order to accomplish this, the Masters rely on a triple threat of magic, elements, and summoned monsters to try and rule the world. While all of the Masters can rely on a cluster of common spells, each Master also comes equipped with two Unique Spells that are available only to the Master. Additionally, each of the Masters can call on up to 10 Monsters ( to begin with) that are unique to that Master. Rules 1. The game is played in WS order from the top to bottom of whomever is playing. 2. Masters cannot directly attack another Master. Only their Monsters can. 3. Every Monster starts out with 4 Hit Points, which increases as they level. 4. Each Master can summon as many towers x2 Monsters on their turn. They can use 1 Spell and 1 Element per turn, but can have all of their Monsters attack or move on their turn. 5. Masters begin the game with three Towers, which allows them to summon 6 Monsters initially. With each additional Tower the Monster army occupies the Master may summon two additional Monsters. 6. Masters can never have a total of more than 20 Monsters in play at once. 7. The Master that remains after defeating all other Masters is the winner. Towers The Kingdom is a big place. It is covered with cities, graveyards, forests, meadows, lowlands, deserts, swamps, Caves, polar caps, mountains, volcanoes, lakes, and oceans. Each of these environments are favored by a specific master, detailed below. Hidden within these areas, including the sky, are Towers. Towers are places of power. Initially, they are unoccupied. Masters are allowed a maximum of 10 Towers, and may hide them wherever they like in the environment. As monster armies explore specific environments, they will find Towers of other Masters. When these Towers are occupied by a Monster, the Master controlling that monster owns the Tower, and the Master that hid the tower there loses that Tower until it can be retaken. Enemy Towers allow each claiming Master to summon two additional Monsters per Tower he has claimed. When a foregin Monster Army invades a territory, the Master controlling that army may, at his whim once per turn, roll to discover an enemy tower. The plater doing the searching roll 1d20. A result of 16-20 indicates an enemy Tower is found. If the Tower is not occupied then the Master whom hunted gains the Tower. If the Tower is occupied, battle commences normally. If the monster occupying the Tower is destroyed, then the attacking Master gains control of the Tower. Common Spells Each of the Masters can all call upon these spells, usable once per turn. Heal: The targeted Monster belonging to the Master receives 1d4 HP after being injured. Heal All: Each Monster in the Master's army is healed by 2 HP. Mind: The targeted Monster receives 1d4 HP worth of damage. The Masters and the Monsters The Kingdom is under siege by magic masters! As terrified peasants huddle in their shacks and the King's army is helpless, the Masters battle for supremacy. Each Master brings his own unique spells, unique monsters, and unique strategy to the epic battle. Masters have 12 Hit Points total. Masters cannot be defeated until an enemy Master's army surrounds him and attacks him. Masters are able to attack TWICE per round. One their turn, a Master may hunt for Towers, summon a monster, attack an enemy monster with their own monsters, attack an enemy monster with an elemental, or Cast a Deadly Spell. Each Master also comes equipped with a special attack that is deadly to base monsters. The monsters of the Masters gain experience as they fight. Each battle rewards every participating monster 1 XP point. Each defeat of an enemy monster rewards the monster with 3 XP points. At every 5 XP points, the monster evolves into a more powerful and dangerous form. Base monsters have 4 hp. Second Level monsters, represented by the first / symbol. Have 6 HP. The highest evolved form of the monster, represented by the second / symbol, has 8 HP. Some monsters can only evolve once. In this case, their second form is considered the highest evolved form of the monster. The Damiyo Unique Spells: Hurricane inflicts 1d4 damage on all enemy monsters within the Master's starting territory. The Damiyo's secondary unique spell, Call of Morale, restores 2 HP to all injured monsters in his army. Territory: Cities Special Attack: Army Surge: The Damiyo sends forth an entire legion on a monster, inflicting 4 HP damage automatically. The Damiyo is the warlord among the Masters, proficient with both weapons and magic. Because his greatest strength is his leadership, the Damiyo's 'monsters' are mostly humanoid. Even though his army is composed of humans and their ilk, he is just as strong and capable as the more esoteric masters. 'Monster's: Soldier/Corporal/Commander, Drake/Land Drake/Great Drake, Elf/Great Elf/Lordly Elf, Warrior/Fighter/Arms Master, Barbarian/Warlord/Chieftan, Archer/Marksman, Knight/Paladin/Cavalier, Kobold/Goblin/Hobgoblin, Lizard Man/Serpent/Hydra, Monkey/Great Ape/Kong Combat